Lazos de sangre
by Simca90
Summary: -AU- Lucy es una chica de preparatoria que esta enamorada de su amigo y compañero de clases Natsu Dragneel pero no se atreve a confesarlo. sin embargo un dia se entera que el tiene que mudarse de ciudad por lo que realizan una fiesta de despedida y es cuando comienza esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

**notas iniciales de la autora:**

**1.- los personajes de la serie fairy tail no me pertenecen si no a hiro mashima sensei. yo solo uso sus personajes para divertirnos un rato sin fines de lucro.**

**2:- ¡Hola! ya estoy aqui con esta pequeña historia que a lo mucho contara con tres capitulos, por loq ue les aviso que no sera largo de hecho sera la historia mas corta que haga.**

**no los entretengo mas y espero que disfruten de la lectura:**

* * *

**Lazos de sangre.**

**Lucy pov:-**

**Alcalifha junio del 2002**

La vida da mil vueltas a pesar de ello seguimos caminando por una transitada y agitada carretera de experiencias que se pueden vivir a lo largo de nuestra vida ¿entonces por que complicarnos la existencia con los problemas cotidianos?

Simple, por que con ellos crecemos como personas. Pero como no todo en la vida no es fácil poco a poco las facturas de la juventud empiezan a llegar de una o de otra manera.

La lección me quedo muy bien aprendida cuando a mis 16 años conocí al chico que me enamoro y por fortuna o desgracia jamás podré olvidar.

¿De que te hablo? Déjame te explico. Te voy a contar mi historia y tal vez así me entenderás.

Todo comenzó en un día lluvioso cuando estaba en la preparatoria.

-Hey luce espérame- me grito desde la lejana corriendo tras de mi en medio de la lluvia que caía a cantaros.

- Natsu ¿Cómo me encontraste?- le dije caminando bajo mi paraguas rosa.

- Levi me dijo que te acabas de ir así que te vine alcanzar- me dijo con una sonrisa mientas nos cubríamos con mi paraguas.

- ¿vendrás a mi fiesta del viernes?- me dijo el mientras caminábamos lentamente hasta la parada del autobús.

- No lo se, mi papa no me ha dado permiso para ir- conteste apenada pues se que en pocos días el se ira de alcalifha

-vamos Lucy es mi fiesta de despedida- me insistió cuando el autobús se detuvo delante de nosotros.

- no te prometo nada Natsu- dije subiendo me al autobús y de tras de mi Natsu.

-vamos Lucy sabes que estos son los últimos días que estaremos juntos- me dijo al tomar asiento en la parte trasera del autobús.

-lo se, pero a mi no me gustaría que te fueras- le dije dejando escapar unas pequeñas lagrimas.

- no me queda de otra Lucy no esta en mis manos esa decisión- me dijo el tristemente envolviéndome en sus brazos.

- estas mojado- le dije apartándolo sutilmente.

- daré mi mayor esfuerzo por mantenernos comunicados- me dijo el limpiando mis lagrimas.- sabes que te extrañare mucho mi Lucy.

-yo también te voy a extrañar Natsu- le dije después de algunos minutos y sin darme cuenta del tiempo trascurrido ya estaba en mi parada del autobús.- te veo mañana en la escuela.

Así fui a casa dejando que la lluvia empapara mis ropas mientras en mi interior me dolía saber que el chico que me gusta y en cima mi mejor amigo se va a un lugar apartado de mi.

-yo no puedo confesarme así- dije en medio de mi llanto desesperado.

Llegue a casa y como siempre estaba vacía. Vi las blancas paredes de mi casa y mire el enorme retrato de mi familia sobre la chimenea

-¡Mama cuanta falta me haces!- dije en medio de la sala dejando botada mi mochila sobre el sofá de piel de color azul.

Así subí a mi recamara para quitarme mi uniforme mojado y ponerlo a secar tome una toalla envolviéndome en ella cuando repentinamente sonó el teléfono.

Corrí hasta mi cuarto para contestar.

-¿si diga?- dije entonces escuche una voz conocida para mi.

-hija ¡que bien que ya estés en casa! Necesito que prepares mi maleta voy a viajar a Alcadia por unos días para cerrar un trato de la compañía- me dijo mi padre de manera presurosa.

-¿Qué trajes te pongo en la maleta?- pregunte con rapidez para evitar un pleito mayor con mi padre

-pon cuatro: dos beige, uno negro y uno azul. Todos con camisa blanca y escoge las cuatro corbatas por mi cielo- me dijo presurosamente mientras yo solo me acercaba a su armario para sacar la maleta.

-¿algo más?- le dije por si se le olvidaba algo.

-no, es todo no se te olvide los subvenirse del viaje-

-si papa no te preocupes va estar todo listo para cuando tu llegues- dije terminando la llamada para preparar la maleta de mi padre.

Lo que me dio una excelente oportunidad, para salir sin tener que pedirle permiso a mi papa. Así que rápidamente tome su maleta y le puse lo que me había pedido junto con dos pijamas.

Las corbatas no fue problema solo tuve que escoger las favoritas de papa y finalmente le puse sus cuatro pares de calcetines y escogí dos pares de zapatos de color negro que combina con todo. Una colonia tamaño de viaje, su rastrillo, una toalla, shampoo, cepillo de dientes y una pasta dental.

Después de eso entre al baño par darme una buena ducha a continuación de la mojada que me di hace un momento. Pero antes de entrar puse en el estereo un CD de música para que me relajara completamente en casa.

- Venus to Jesús de Etsuko Yakushimaru.-empezó a sonar por la cas adentras yo me relajo en el baño, así pasaron una tras otra canción hasta por fin Salí después de algunos minutos de relajación en el baño.

Apague el estereo mientras que me disponía a dormir. Como es costumbre papa llagara muy tarde tomara la maleta que le he preparado y se ira a su viaje dejándome sola en esta enorme casa.

Mañana es jueves recogeré mis boletas, pagare la inscripción para mi próximo ciclo escolar y de ahí no tendré nada que hacer.

Mis días desde que me entere que Natsu se iría de alcalifha se volvieron grises sin saber cuando lo volveré a ver. Así que solo me quedara el lindo recuerdo de mi primer amor y para colmo mal correspondido.

Así dormí y el jueves pasó rápidamente y todos estaban felices por haber terminado el ciclo escolar. El día de mañana no solo Natsu se va de mi vida tal vez algún día nos podamos a volver a ver.

Mientras mi padre esta de viaja yo hice mis preparativos para ir a la fiesta de Natsu, escogí mi mejor vestido. Un negro que se amarra en la parte de atrás y unas zapatillas negras no muy altas escogí una bolsa pequeña donde caben mis llaves, cartera y un poco de maquillaje.

Tome un taxi que me llevo a la casa de Natsu una casa de buen tamaño de color granate. Al tocar el timbre salía recibirme Natsu.

-llegas temprano- me hablo con una sonrisa invitándome a pasar.

-pensé que puedo ayudarte en algo- conteste tímidamente mientras caminamos juntos hasta la sala de su casa.

- ah no te preocupes por eso con que estés aquí es mas que suficiente- así tome asiento en una linda sala de color marrón.

-y … ¿cuando se van de alcalifha?- pregunte por fin después de varias semanas de darle vueltas.

-el lunes me iré con lo que resta de los muebles de la casa- me dijo con un tono serio y hasta deprimido.

-es pero que te valla bien- le dije abrazándolo cuando el timbre sonó nuevamente y el salio a recibir mas visitas.

Poco as poco comenzaron a llegar nuestros amigos de la escuela entre ellos estaba Levi y Gray que son los únicos amigos que tengo aparte de Natsu.

La fiesta se empezó animar mucho cuando llego una chica llamada cana Alberona de uno grado superior al nuestro. Empezó a repartir bebidas a diestra y siniestra.

Ene poco tiempo empezamos a sentir el efecto del alcohol en nuestro cuerpo mientras que poco a poco nos íbamos desinhibiendo. Mejor decidí salir al jardín de Natsu para tomar aire fresco pues me sentí mareada.

El olor de alcohol en la casa predominaba fue cuando sentí que alguien me abrazo provocando un violento sonrojo de mi parte e inmediatamente voltee para ver de quien se trataba.

-Lucy sabes he querido decirte algo desde que te conocí- me dijo Natsu arrastrando las palabras.

-yo también- conteste mirándolo a los ojos.

-Lucy se que soy un tonto por no decírtelo antes pero tu me gustas- me dijo abrazándome para mi sorpresa y luego se acerco ami para robarme un beso.

Un beso que no duro mucho pero fue el mas intenso que he probado por no decir el primero. Un extraño impulso se apodero de nosotros y como pudimos subimos hasta la habitación de Natsu.

Donde poco a poco nuestras prendas empezaron a quedar esparcidas por el piso de la habitación. Mientras que abajo solo se escuchaba el ruido de la fiesta.

En mi mente viajaban mil pensamientos en un segundo pero no podía detener a mi cuerpo la sensación eléctrica que me proporcionaban las caricias que Natsu me hacia me hacían perder el control correspondiendo de la misma manera intensa y apasionada.

Nos fuimos perdiendo poco a poco entre el embriagante placer del amor entre besos y caricias llegamos al momento en que me entregue a el y el a mi diciendo palabras llenas de amor y lujuria.

Así ambos llegamos al éxtasis del placer. Cayendo dormidos en su habitación.

Al amanecer me di cuenta de lo que había hecho al mirarlo recostado a mi lado durmiendo profundamente. Salí sigilosamente de la casa de Natsu por la vergüenza que siento al haberme entregado a el bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Los siguientes días me encerré en mi casa a piedra y lodo. No quise salir ni ver a nadie. Cerré las ventanas y cortinas, El teléfono lo desconecte y me puse a escribir en el estudio de papa donde no se escucha ningún ruido.

Después de eso no tuve el valor de ver a Natsu a la cara no era por que no lo quisiera pero eso no debió pasar así.

Me sentí mal pero que podía hacer, me dolería profundamente verlo partir después de haber sido de el. Tal vez ni siquiera se acuerde de lo que paso.

Así que no me mortificare y continuare mi vida. Pasaron los días y yo seguía sin querer salir de casa. Mi padre salio nuevamente de viaje cada vez más y más prolongados.

Por lo que en menos de lo que me di cuenta ya habían pasado tres meses y yo estaba de regreso en la escuela.

-Lucy te sientes bien- me pregunto mi mejor amiga Levi

-no, creo que iré a ver al doctor al rato- le dije con una sonrisita

- Si quieres te acompaño, hoy tengo tiempo libre- me dijo ayudándome a levantarme de mi asiento.

- Gracias- fue lo único que logre decir antes de salir corriendo al baño para devolver.

Después del baño salimos a tomar un taxi que nos llevara al consultorio de la doctora Poliushka. Al llegar a su peculiar consultorio esperamos nuestro turno en su pequeña sala de espera de bancas de madera.

Al entrara estaba asustada pues nunca me había enfrenado de esta manera y le explique brevemente mis síntomas me reviso y tomo una muestra de sangre y después de algunos minutos me miro seriamente.

-chiquilla estas embarazada- fue lo único que dijo y mi vista se nublo completamente.

Después de eso todo fue de mal en peor tuve que salirme de la escuela. Mi padre se disgusto mucho conmigo, tuvimos largas discusiones hasta que el llego a las mas dolorosa decisión.

-padre regalar a mi bebe no solucionara mis problema- le dije entre llanto

-entonces no tengas a esa criatura- me respondió con enojo

Para mi era una cruel realidad de la cual yo quise escapar, pero me alcanzo antes de poder reaccionar a ella y con todo mi miedo tome mis alhajas saque todo el dinero de la caja fuerte de mi padre.

Empaque lo mas indispensable y en medio de la noche escape de mi casa. Yo tendría a mi bebe y lo vería crecer.

Mi vida después de eso de volvió un enorme torbellino de emociones subidas y bajadas hasta que encontré el equilibrio y me instale en la ciudad de magnolia.

Nueve años después…

**Magnolia 12 agosto del 2011.**

-Mami, mami quiero un helado- me dijo mi pequeño llevándome a rastras al puesto de helados del parque.

-esta bien, pero después iremos a casa hacer tarea ¿si?- le dije mientras tomo su pequeña manita acercándonos al puesto de helados donde un señor de avanzada edad nos tiende con una sonrisa.

-¿de que sabor vas a querer?- pregunte poniéndome a su altura mientras el se quedo un momento pensativo.

-quiero un helado de fresa- dijo el mientras que el señor sonríe para darle su pedido

-gracias, Sr. Heladero, Gracias mami- dijo mi pequeño comiendo su helado en lo que yo saco mi cartera para pagar el helado.

Repentinamente vi pasar una cabellera rosa alborotada y sentí como mi corazón se detiene por un momento. Respire profundamente y rápidamente busque con la mirada a mi pequeño hijo.

-Ren es hora irnos- le dije al notar la hora en mi reloj. Para salir presurosamente a casa con Erza una buena amiga que cuida de Ren por las tardes cuando me toca trabajar.

- mami ¿hoy vas a volver a casa?- me hablo mi pequeño hijo con ternura.

-si, mi cielo pero cuando yo llegue tu vas a estar durmiendo- conteste por que si no dormirá hasta que llegue.- así que pórtate bien con Erza ¿si?.

Al llegar a mi casa después de un rato de caminar encontré a Erza tomando un llamada

-un momento- le dijo a quien llagaba y me miro- Lucy que bueno que llegas es tu papa.

-gracias Erza, Ren ve a cambiarte- le dije para mirar a mi pequeño subir las escaleras para ir a su cuarto a cambiarse- hola papa ¿Cómo estas?

-hija que bueno que contestas, voy a ir a magnolia en unos días para ir a ver a Ren ¿quieres que les lleve algo?- me dijo tiernamente.

-me alegro de que vengas a ver a Ren va estar muy contento de verte- le respondí sentándome en el sillón negro de la casa.-sabes en tres días es el cumpleaños de Ren y me dijo que quiere de regalo un dragón.

-¿un dragón? Pues si es lo que quiere mi nieto eso le voy a regalar- dijo mi papa del otro lado de la línea.

-jajaja esta bien solo que no sea de verdad ni que sea uno muy grande para que lo pueda tener en la casa- bromee con el mientras mire el reloj para infartarme otra vez- papa discúlpame pero me tengo que ir al trabajo nos vemos luego.

-te quiero hija- me dijo colgando el teléfono mientras yo subí rápidamente por las llaves de mi consultorio.

-Ren, cielo ya me voy- le dije acercándome a su cuarto para darle un beso, después baje a toda velocidad para hablar con Erza quien estaba cocinando.

- Erza te lo encargo- le dije tomando mi bolsa para ir al hospital.

-no te preocupes solo ve con cuidado- me dijo ella con una sonrisa tan suya que me brinda la confianza para seguir adelante.

* * *

**Hola... ya estoy con una nueva historia, si, ya se que no he acabado las demas historias y ya estoy con otra pero es que encerio no me puedo contener cuando tengo inspiracion es asi y bueno este fic nacio cuando estaba viendo un capitulo de lo que callamos las mujeres.**

**muchas gracias por leer y espero ver sus comentarios. **

**Que tengan un exelente dia y les envio un abrazo y un beso.**

**att: simca90**


	2. Chapter 2

**notas iniciales de la autora:**

**1.- los personajes de la serie fairy tail no me pertenecen si no a hiro mashima sensei. yo solo uso sus personajes para divertirnos un rato sin fines de lucro.**

**2:- ¡Hola! ya estoy aqui con esta pequeña historia que a lo mucho contara con tres capitulos, por loq ue les aviso que no sera largo de hecho sera la historia mas corta que haga.**

**no los entretengo mas y espero que disfruten de la lectura:**

* * *

**Lazos de sangre.**

**Natsu pov:-**

Desde mi infancia nunca he podido permanecer en un solo lugar por más de un año. Pero eso cambio desde que me inscribí a la universidad en Zilina. Recordando cada uno de los lugares en los que permanecí me acorde de alcalifha y mi primer amor Lucy.

Después de 6 años me anime a ir a alcalifha para encontrarme que ya no vivía ahí. Fui a visitar a mis amigos de la preparatoria pero ninguno me supo dar razón de ella.

Por más extraño que sonara era como si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. Entonces fue cuando decidí pasar a ver a mi buen amigo Gray y a su prima Levi.

Con la novedad que se había ido hace algunos años a estudiar a magnolia. Por lo que mi intento de ver a Lucy fue un total fracaso.

Lo mas extraño es que a pesar del tiempo en mi interior la sigo queriendo mas que a nada. Si es extraño considerando que solo fuimos amigos y la última vez que nos vimos terminamos en la cama sin si quiera decirnos más desde ese día.

Así regrese abatido a Zilina apara terminar mi ultimo curso de la universidad pronto me graduare como arquitecto. Así me centre en mis estudios y empecé una relación con Lissana una chica que conocí en mi trabajo.

**Zilina 27 junio del 2011.**

Entonces mi jefe me mando a llamar:

-Natsu tenemos un excelente proyecto en magnolia y quiero que tú lo dirijas- me dijo Gildards con una sonrisa.

- estas seguro es un proyecto muy grande- le dije mirando los planos que me había mandado a mi Oficina momentos antes.

- si, Natsu es una excelente oportunidad para ti- me guiño el ojo al decirme eso- estarás fuera cerca de un año.

-excelente, gracias Gildards- le dije estrechando su mano.

Así Salí de lo oficina con mi primer gran proyecto en la compañía de Gildards quien me apoyo mucho durante estos años.

Al llegar a mi departamento tire mi saco sobre mi sillón rojo y me doble las mangas de mi camisa para prepararme algo de comer cuando sonó el timbre y yo me limite abrir la puerta dejando pasar una furiosa Lissana.

-Natsu ¿Por qué aceptaste el proyecto de Gildards?- me reclamo parándose frente a mí con sexi vestido de color lila en lo que yo cierro la puerta.

-en lugar de estar enojada ¿no deberías felicitarme?- le dije mirándola con una ceja levantada.

-no, Natsu elfman me dijo que estarás fuera por un año- me reclamo de tal manea en que puso su dedo índice en mi pecho.- ¿es que acaso no te importa lo nuestro?

- me importa por eso estoy tomando este proyecto- le dije de manera calmada en lo que me dirigí a la cocina para apagar la estufa.

-no es cierto, no te importa lo nuestro por que haz tomado el proyecto mas grande y mas lejano de aquí- me dijo emberrinchada

-hermosa, lo estoy haciendo de esta manera para poder tener un patrimonio para ti- le dije acercándome a ella mientras que me miraba fijamente.

-¿en verdad?- pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos.

- si, te prometo que vendré a verte cuando me sea posible- le dije mientras que me dedicaba una sonrisa.

Así empaque mis cosas en pocos días viaje junto con Lissana para que viera mi nuevo departamento y ella supiera llegar en caso de querer venir sin avisar.

Ya estando en magnolia nos dedicamos a pasear los primeros días y después me despedí de ella por lo que empezaba la obra en la que estaría trabajando durante los próximos meses.

En mi tiempo libre me dedico a conocer la ciudad hasta que el día de hoy un día de agosto termine en un parque cercano de donde esta mi departamento.

¡Hermoso lugar! Dije caminado por el parque cuando vi a varios niños salir de la escuela y caminar junto a sus mamas sonriendo.

De alguna manera anhelo poder tener un hijo o hija con la cual poder compartir mi tiempo junto a su madre.

-Ren es hora irnos- logre escuchar una mujer rubia llamar a un pequeño niño de cabellos ro…sa.

Por un momento quede inmovilizado al ver esa imagen como la de mis tantas fantasías donde encontraba a Lucy y formáramos una familia y cosas así.

Simplemente no puede ser dije espantándome las alocadas ideas que pasan por mi mente. Tal vez debería buscar a Gray y Levi si mal no recuerdo la mama de Gray me dijo que viven en esta ciudad.

¿Cómo se su pone que los voy a encontrar aquí? Ya se, tal vez el directorio telefónico sirva de algo. Así me fui a mi departamento con la única meta de hablar con ellos.

Exactamente que es lo que quiero saber no lo se pero de alguna manera siento que debo encontrar a Lucy. Si se que suena algo fuera de lo normal pero es que no se que debo pensar ahora.

Después de revisar encontré el número de Gray tome el teléfono de mi casa y marque el número sonando varias veces. Sin éxito alguno, tal vez este trabajando.

Me deje caer en el sillón verde de mi apartamento mientras mire por la ventana tal vez me estoy presionando demasiado. Mejor iré a la obra para ver como siguen los trabajadores con la construcción.

Tome mi automóvil y me dirigí a la construcción para asegurarme de que la obra fuera al ritmo de lo planeado.

Cuando llegue hasta el momento estaba todo como debe de ser mire los planos me puse un traje de trabajo y me metí en la obra a ayudar par agilizar la movilización del personal.

Las horas pasaron y note que la construcción esta de acuerdo a lo planeado y va a un excelente paso. Baje para anunciar la hora de la salida y hasta ahora o se han reportado accidentes.

Pero los accidente no avisan ni se planean solo pasan en menos de lo que yo estaba distraído uno de mis trabajadores se callo al escuchar la campana de salida. Inmediatamente marque al número de emergencias y llame una ambulancia.

Tardo pocos minutos en llegar y rápidamente ayudamos a llevarlo hasta la ambulancia y como buen encargado me fui en compañía del herido en la ambulancia.

El sonido de la sirena alerta a los automovilistas a hacerse a un lado mientras avanzamos rápidamente por la ciudad hasta llegar al hospital más cercano.

Los rescatistas bajaron con cuidado al herido que quedo inconciente por la caída. Rápidamente lo trasladaron a una camilla donde el tiempo parecía transcurrir lentamente.

Rápidamente lo rodearon las enfermeras cuando llego la doctora que lo atendería me quede literalmente con la boca abierta ahí estaba ella. La dueña de mis fantasías y de mis sueños de amores platónicos.

-necesito que le saquen unas radiografías con urgencia- dijo ella cuando se percato de mi presencia quedándose inmóvil por un segundo.

-Natsu- dijo ella y luego tomo su postura y se acerco ami rápidamente- ¿Cuál es el nombre del paciente y su tipo de sangre.

-Se llama Kato Monou su tipo de sangre es A positivo.- le dije apenas pudiendo rencionar al verla mientras que ella salía corriendo tras su paciente dando instrucciones a las enfermeras.

En la sala de espera de urgencias pude observar a bastantes personas sentadas en los bancos de madera para saber a cerca de sus familiares ingresados. Mientras que yo pierdo mi mirada en la pintura blanca del techo del hospital.

Para luego detener mi mirada en una pintura hermosa de un paisaje campirano. Entonces mire a mi alrededor con ojo critico y note la perfecta y sencilla decoración del hospital en el que estaba.

Horas mas tarde salio Lucy hablar conmigo acerca de mi empleado.

- el paciente se encuentra bien, por ahora estará en observación- me dijo ella mientras que se acomodaba el cabello en una coleta alta.

- ¿Qué es lo que tiene?- pregunta pues tenia que saberlo para ponerlo en el informe.

-tiene facturas en el brazo derecho, costillas y un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.- me dijo ella mirándome sin mirarme.

-me alegra verte- mientras que ella solo sonrío tenuemente.

-no sabia que trabajaras en construcciones- me dijo ella mientras me observaba de pies a cabeza con el traje de obra.

-ah, esto no. Soy arquitecto y por lo visto tú eres doctora- mientras el nerviosismo en mi interior crece solo por verla.

- si, es bueno saber que estas bien- me dijo ella mientras que la vi meter sus manos a la bata blanca que traía puesta encima del traje azul de dos piezas que utilizan en el hospital.

- estaré por aquí una buena temporada ¿tal vez deberíamos salir en alguna ocasión?- le dije mientras que ella solo dibujaba una linda sonrisa.

- tal vez sea bueno vernos en alguna ocasión- me contesto ella para darse la vuelta lista para regresar a la sala de urgencias.

- espera- alcance a decir antes d que se fuera- ¿me puedes dar tu número de teléfono para localizarte?

-¿Tienes en que apuntar?- me dijo ella con una ceja alzada y yo solo me encogí de hombros. Rápidamente se acerco a la recepción hablo con la enfermera encargada y vi como anoto algo en un papel.

- cuando puedas llámame- me dijo con una dulce voz y luego se fue a seguir con sus labores.

Lucy se había vuelto una hermosa mujer con unas curvas muy definidas su cabello largo, hermosa piel ligeramente bronceada, sus ojos caramelo me siguen fascinando y unas facciones delicadas la acaban de convertir nuevamente en mi mujer ideal.

Aun que la última vez que nos vimos recuerdo que casi estábamos de la misma altura, pero ahora si la tuviera entre mis brazos fácilmente apenas me llegara a los hombros.

Después de reaccionar de mi aturdimiento que estaba parado en medio de la sala de urgencias recupere mi postura y regrese a casa a dormir pues ya había dado aviso a los familiares de kato.

Pasaron varios días antes de que yo si quiera me animara a marcar el número que me había proporcionado Lucy. Mire el calendario y han pasado exactamente 13 días.

En el hospital no me la había vuelto a encontrar. Tal vez no coincidimos en el horario. Entonces tome al fin el teléfono y marque el número.

Al primer tono mis nervios se fueron al cielo, segundo tono sentí como mi corazón se quisiera salir de mi pecho, el tercer tono mi temperatura corporal tal vez llegaría fácilmente a los 40 grados por que mi cerebro empezar a no funcionar correctamente.

Cuarto tono mi respiración se volvió agitada ¿Qué diablos me pasa y entonces se escuche como descolgaban el teléfono.

-¿si diga?- se escucho una voz femenina

-disculpe se encuentra Lucy – dije apenas pudiendo articular palabra.

-¿de parte de quien?- entonces respire profundamente antes de contestar.

- De Natsu Dragneel- le conteste de la manera más calmada que pude.

- un momento, por favor- me dijo la mujer mientras me pegaba mas el auricular al oído par poder escuchar mejor.

-Ren cielo dile a tu mama que le habla por teléfono un Sr. Llamado Natsu- escuche que la mujer le dijo a alguien mas es pera ¿mama? ¿Lucy es mama?-si tía, ya le digo.- escuche como el pequeño le contesto a la persona que me había contestado.

Me sentí entupido por hablar descubrir que ella esta posiblemente casada y hasta tiene un hijo. Después de unos momentos quise colgar el teléfono pero seria muy cobarde de mi parte ya marque ¿no?

- ¡hola Natsu!- escuche su dulce voz ligeramente agitada.

-hola Lucy, te hable para ver si podemos quedar hoy para ir algún sitio- mientras yo me dejaba caer al sillón asobándome la cien.

- espera un momento- me dijo y después de eso no pude escuchar absolutamente nada- me tendrás que disculpar Natsu hoy no puedo, pero que tal si el jueves.

-me parece bien ¿donde nos vemos?- entonces ella me dejo saber de una cafetería en el centro de la ciudad de magnolia donde nos encontraremos en tres días.

Mis días en el trabajo se volvían cada vez mas cortos el tiempo simplemente no alcanza para terminar con lo paneado. Pero aun así se avanza lo más rápido posible.

Cansado mire mí calendario indicándome que es miércoles, así que decidí ir a mi departamento para relajarme un poco sin tener éxito entonces recordé aquel parque.

Así salí a caminar por el parque desalando lo que había los juegos infantiles, los árboles bien cuidados, el pasto fresco bancas verdes, postes de luz, botes de basura, un par d fuentes de agua y un puesto de helados.

Las personas caminaban tranquilamente mientras los niños corrían a los alrededores. Entonces llegue a una banca cerca de una fuente mientras observo cada detalle.

Todo era tranquilo hasta el momento en que vi a varios niños de uniforme de pantalón verde oscuro camisa blanca y chaleco verde molestando a otro.

-afeminado- decían los niños entonces me acerque a donde estaban

-no soy afeminado, solo mi cabello es raro- se defendía el pequeño niño que para mi sorpresa tenia el cabello rosa igual que yo.

- eres afeminado y sin papa- decía otro niño queriéndole pegar.

-no lo soy- decía el otro pequeño empujando al niño que lo había insultado. Entonces intervine.

-déjenlo en paz- dije finalmente haciendo que lo niños me mirara y luego se fueran.

-gracias señor- me dijo el pequeño haciendo una ligera reverencia y luego posaba su mirada en mi.

-esta bien así, pero no vuelvas a dejar que esos niños se burlen de ti- le dije para volverme a sentar en la banca en la que estaba.

- ¿puedo sentarme con usted?- me dijo el pequeño junto a mi.

- si, el parque es libre- le dije mientras su mirada empezaba a incomodarme entonces me anime a decirle- puedes preguntármelo si lo deseas.

-¿tu eres mi papa?- la pregunta que el niño me acaba de hacer me dejo sin palabra es mas no supe como responder pero entonces el pequeño volvió a decirme- mi mama siempre me dice que tengo el cabello como mi papa y que nunca ha conocido a alguien que tenga el mismo color de cabello.

Si lo pone de esa manera puede que tenga razón, pero ahora que lo menciona yo tampoco he conocido a nadie mas aparte de mi madre que tenga el cabello rosa entonces me llevo a preguntarle algo.

-¿Cómo se llama tu mama?- entonces el niño lo pensó por un momento cuando la respuesta llego ante mis ojos.- Lucy.

-mama- dijo el pequeño corriendo hacia ella mientras se detenía en seco al verme. La observe detenidamente traía su cabello suelto notando que lo tenia cerca de la cintura, un vestido de manga corta de color blanco con detallas en dorado, Zapatos de tacón alto y una bolsa de mano de color blanco.

-Ren, cielo ve con el Sr., Yakima pide un helado y me esperas ahí un momento.- le dijo dándole unas monedas y entonces el pequeño corrió.

- ¿Qué significa esto?- le dije sorprendido

- no es que quisiera ocultártelo- empezó a decir ella mientas miraba el suelo alternándolo con mi rostro.

-¿entonces que significa esto que no estoy entendiendo nada- le dije mientras que algo se removía en mi interior.

- es exactamente lo que parece Natsu, el pequeño de allá es tu hijo- me dijo tomando aire y con firmeza sin llegar a los gritos.

-entonces me senté en el banco impactado por lo que me acaba de decir. Ese pequeño es mi hijo, mío y de Lucy. Exactamente no se que sentir furia alegría me siento extraño ni se como reaccionar la sorpresa es tanta.

-pero no te preocupes por eso. no estas obligado a verlo como una responsabilidad ni nada por el estilo. Es algo que eventualmente ibas a saber- dijo ella sin inmutarse de su lugar preparando su argumento final- después de todo es mi hijo y lo amo solo por serlo.

-Lucy no es solo tu hijo me haz estado privando de conocerlo- le dije con un toque de enojo ante lo que había dicho.

- ah, espera te iba a decir en el momento en que te vi. Hola Natsu tengo que decir que hace nueve años cuando te fuiste de alcalifha quede embarazada y tuvimos un hijo- dijo ella llevándose la mano a la cintura mirándome fijamente- esta claro que eso no iba a pasar.

- pero pudiste buscarme- le dije entonces calle al recordar que antes de inscribirme a la universidad cambie seis veces de ciudad.

-disculpa Natsu pero este no es lugar para tener esta charla- dijo Lucy dándome la espalda-si quieres puede venir conmigo o quedarte ahí.

**Lucy pov:**

Al verlo con mi pequeño mi muralla interna se vio destrozado al verlos juntos. Fue la imagen que no imagine ver.

Tan impactante, tan sorpresiva que casi no supe como reaccionar. Pero lo peor es que no le pude decir nada antes de que se vieran.

Al darme la vuelta y darle las espalda respire profundamente y camine hacia mi pequeño que se veía nervioso. Pero en realidad yo soy la más nerviosa.

Lo tome de la mano notando como el me mira con inquietud y luego volteaba para verlo a el.

-mami ¿el es mi papa?- me pregunto mirándome fijamente y yo en este momento no sabia como responder.

- mi cielo, vamos a casa y te prometo que luego platicaremos de eso ¿si? – entonces me miro y luego solo movió su cabecita en forma positiva.

Caminamos un par de cuadras hasta llegar a la casa saque mis llaves de la bolsa mientras Natsu nos sigue en completo silencio. Insertando la llave en la reja blanca que da directamente al jardín y luego de caminar un pequeño pasillo decorado con piedras multicolores llegamos al umbral de la casa.

-Erza estamos en casa- dije dejando pasar a mi invitado cuando ella nos miro sorprendida por un momento mirando sorprendida a Natsu y al niño guardando silencio.

-Ren vamos a dar un paseo.- Dijo Erza comprendiendo completamente la situación en la que estamos tan solo con vernos.

-si, tía Erza- dijo bebe subiendo con Erza para cambiarse para poder salir mientras que invitaba a Natsu a tomar asiento en la sala de la casa.

Un silencio incomodo se apodero de la casa mientras que el nerviosismo y la tensión crece.

-¿Cómo se llama?- alcanzo preguntarme con un hilo de voz ronca

-Ren y tiene 9 años- dije mientras que me sentaba frente a el -¿gustas algo de tomar?

- una taza de café estará bien- mientras yo salía huyendo a la cocina para preparar café y poco después bajo Erza y el pequeño.

-ya nos vamos mami- me dijo mi pequeño acercándome a el mientras que le doy un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente.

-pórtense bien- les dije a los dos mientras que Erza solo me dio un calido abrazo y luego me susurro:-todo va a estar bien-

Así los vi salir a ambos por la puerta mientras que la olla me anunciaba que el café ya esta listo, de la vitrina de madera saque un par de tazas, de la gaveta saque las galletas y las puse en un plato y busque en los estantes mi charola de plata.

Con cuidado saque las cucharas del cajón y me asegure que la estufa estuviera correctamente apagada. Acomode las tazas sobre un plato colocándolas sobre la charola junto con el plato de galletas.

Envolví las cucharas en una servilleta, puse un poco de crema en un jarrito y finalmente tome la azucarera para ponerlas justo a lo demás en la charola.

Respire profundamente varias veces antes de ir a la sala.**¡_Dios ayúdame por favor!_** Así me arme de valor y Salí caminando a la sala de mi casa notando mis nervios estaban colgando de un hilo.

Al entrar note que estaba viendo las fotos que están sobre la repisa de madera, de manera silenciosa coloque la charola sobre la mesa de centro de la sala.

-¿fue muy difícil?- me pregunto el dándome la espalda mientras yo tomaba asiento.

-al principio- respondí recordando todo lo que tuve que pasar.

-yo… lo siento.- respondió el llenándome de asombro.

-¿Por qué?- lo observe detenidamente notando los cambios que ha tenido en estos años, se había vuelto más alto, su voz suena más varonil, su espalda es ancha.

-por no estar ahí- me contesto de manera triste.

Pasaron largas horas de charla entre Natsu y no pude contenerme y entre lagrimas le relate todo lo que había pasado en estos años.

Desde cundo huí de casa al saber que estaba embarazada, los trabajos por los que tuve que pasar para mantenerme. Cuando conocí a Erza una niña menor que yo.

La he cuidado, es como mi hermana pequeña. Ella después de la escuela se encarga de cuidar a Ren en lo que yo voy a trabajar. Se volvió mi apoyo en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida.

* * *

**Hola!**

**ya estoy aqui con esta linda historia muchas gracias por sus comentarios alegran mucho mi dia, asi que espero seguirlos viendo muchas gracias por leer y ahora contestare sus reviews:**

**Majodragneel:-claro y muchas gracias por leer**

**zy system: muchas gracias y aqui esta la contii espero que te guste.**

**infinity infinitum: tecnicamente no cuenta como novela por que son capitulos autoconclusivos, asi que se puede decir que es una serie XD y bueno eso prueba que soy una caja de sorpresas jajajaja pues a mi tambien me alegra que te guste jejeje asi que como te prometi que pondria una historia pues sigo y ya veremos quetal me queda la conclusion XD**

**neko.16.-blast: bueno ren es natsu en miniatura asi que la verdad no hay mucho que describir XD de todos modos gracias por leer =)**

**ASay20: pues adecir verdad no sera largo esta historia asi como la veo mucho tendra uno o dos capitulos mas, espero que te halla gustado el capitulo.**

**Gabe Logan: si, bueno a lo largo de los años no pudieron seguir peleados eternamente asi que los reconcilie =) asi que ya vere como concluyo esta historia y muchas gracias por leer sempai.**

**sayuki yukimura: pues si es bueno que quiera a su nieto se dice que los niños conmueven a cualquier familiar asi que ¿por que no? **

**bueno muchas gracias por leer, estoy contenta por el recibimiento que tiene esta historia tambien muchas gracias por quienes lo han puesto en sus favoritos.**

**Que tengan un exelente dia y les envio un abrazo y un beso.**

**att: simca90**


End file.
